<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fishing Trip by MakennaSweets1967</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834286">Fishing Trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967'>MakennaSweets1967</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bees, Camping, Confused Castiel (Supernatural), Fishing, Good Sibling Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:22:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michael finally vacates Dean, Sam and Cas notice how he's not bouncing back as early as he pretends. Sam decides Dean is in need of a break, convincing Cas to take him for a day or two of fishing and relaxation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Michael finally vacates Dean, Sam and Cas notice how he's not bouncing back as early as he pretends. Sam decides Dean is in need of a break, convincing Cas to take him for a day or two of fishing and relaxation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome, welcome, welcome this is finally low sad, big fluff. After Michael says adios for a hot lil minute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael finally left Dean, but what did he leave him with but an empty shell and trauma. Sam was confused and worried but glad to have his brother back. He knew there would be backlash, it was too good to be true that Michael would just give up Dean like that. Cas was worried too about the repercussions, but they finally had Dean back.</p><p>Dean didn't bounce back as easy as he pretended. They could see it.</p><p>He ate slower, drank more, and his nightmares more frequent and Cas could hardly hold them off with his grace alone. He was going under, pushed to the brink and tipping.</p><p>Dean might have been tipping but Cas was determined to not let him fall. He was determined to stand a barrier between Dean and tragedy.</p><p>Cas found Dean in the movie room or "man cave" as Dean called it, passed out an almost empty bottle in his hand. Frown lines etched in his face, an uncomfortable position with his body halfway leaned against the corner of the couch and his neck twisted at angle. Cas furrowed his eyebrows he let out a raspy sigh. He hated seeing Dean like this. </p><p>Walking over to the couch he grabbed the bottle downing the rest before placing it into the trash can. Cas gripped Dean's shoulders, pulling him down onto a pillow he took from his room. Draping his blanket over top of Dean. </p><p>When Cas didn't find him in his room, he grabbed his pillow and blanket on a mission to find Dean - make him comfortable. Dean stirred under the blanket, blearily blinking up at Cas. </p><p>"shh" Cas swiped away the short hairs going into his face "go back to sleep"</p><p>If Dean hadn't been so wary he may have protested, telling Cas about personal space again. A rule they both had broken more than once.</p><p>Cas’s voice was soft as his fingers brushed away the hairs as if it would brush away the pain, maybe that was what he hoped. It seemed to be working as the frown was replaced with a light smile. Dean let his eyes slip back closed snuggling into the blanket. Cas wished he could always look this peaceful. </p><p>After Dean fell back asleep Cas reluctantly left. Bumping into Sam on his way back to his room. </p><p>"sorry" Sam stated steadying himself, sure he is large but Cas is an angel "is Dean in there"</p><p>Cas nodded noticing the dark circles around Sams eyes, he didn't seem to get much sleep anymore even after Dean returned. "Do you think he'll be okay" he asked but they both knew the answer, he was never okay but somehow he kept going, they all did. </p><p>Sam sighed running a hand over his face, both of them walking down the hallway towards Sam's room "I think he needs a break"</p><p>Curiously Cas tilted his head "what do you suggest"</p><p> Shuffling along he mulled over the thought "Fishing" Sam grinned Dean always talked about it but they never seemed to have the time. Between cases, and the world ending they never set aside time, but Dean needed this.</p><p>"Fishing” Cas repeated trying out the word on in his mouth. He had heard Dean tell him he was going to take him fishing one day.</p><p>"There is a state park about an hour away, you can take him for a day or maybe more if we can convince him. Let him fish, feed him and most importantly relax." Sam nodded, the idea seeming better and better. It could work if he would be willing to go.</p><p>It seemed peaceful Cas reasoned but he wouldn't know the first thing about any of that "Me? You are coming aren't you"</p><p>"well" Sam leaned against the wall beside his room looking at Cas sheepishly "I thought you could take him that way I can take Jack on case make sure he’s okay. I have to be here for hunters from the apocalypse world.” 

Cas sighed remembering Jack, his son ”Are you certain you don't want us to take Jack”

”Yeah Dean won't relax with him there. Plus you know how to get him to open up better than me, call it your profound bond or more accurately that he l- never mind"</p><p>Sam knew there was something more, maybe even something Cas and Dean were oblivious to that lingered around them. Sam knew their relationship could help, with no interruptions Dean could let his guard down. </p><p>Cas could help him get through the pain from Michael.</p><p>"Okay Sam" Cas pursed his lips "we do share a deeper connection" </p><p>Sam laughed going to his room "your telling me"</p><p>----------</p><p>"Please Dean" Cas begged trying out the puppy dog eyes Sam taught him. </p><p>Sam, Dean, and Cas were all standing around in the kitchen with Dean, making breakfast trying to convince him to go on the small trip with Cas. Not that Dean would ever admit it but he always knew he would cave, time alone with Cas without monsters that was for lack of a better word heaven. Still he kept up with his stubborn act for a while. </p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, pointing at Sam "I can't believe you taught him that"</p><p>"Come on Dean, it's just a day or two. I'll call you if I find anything I promise but right now you need some fresh air after everything." Sam pointed out. </p><p>”What about our Jack soul situation” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. As much as he needed this he didn't want this short time, only to come back and everything blow up in their faces.</p><p>Cas pulled sadder expression ”Sam is staying and taking him out he will be okay for a day or two. Please Dean”</p><p>Dean glanced at the adorable expression on Cas's face, scoffing "fine, but those eyes won't get you everything you want"</p><p>Still Cas smiled, and Dean smiled back the first real smile since Michael.</p><p>They packed their things into baby, Dean clicking in Cas’ cassette tape. The door creaking as the stepped inside. Dean waved Jack and Sam off in the rearview mirror before speeding away from the bunker onto the gravely road.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>See y'all soon for the next chapter. Remember, stay strong and keep fighting.<br/>- Makenna Sweets</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Excursion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is chapter two as promised!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite, it was always quite between them but comfortable. Always an unspoken question lingering in the air. Both of them too afraid to answer it. They could have an entire conversation just looking into the eyes of each other. </p><p>Dean rasped his fingers against the steering wheel to the song filling the silence. Nothing but open road and the sun cracking out from beneath the earth. Cas watched the world whip by, their eyes met for a brief instant sparkling as time stopped. Only for a moment, before they both were back as they were. </p><p>The car tires sunk slightly in the soft earth, as they pulled into the abandoned campsite. He pulled the key out of the ignition, the door creaking when opened.</p><p>”Help me with these fishing poles” Dean beckoned over Cas ”I think it's time you learn how to fish”</p><p>The two men set their rods down beside the empty section of the lake. They could only hear the small laps of water being blown by the wind and the rustling of grass as they moved. </p><p>Trauma, the weight of the world seemed to slip just behind a fragile barricade they seemed to have around each other. Each of them slowly letting pieces of the trauma slip away become a distant memory. Just the rising sun and the company of each other seemed to matter. </p><p>”What do I do” Cas squints his eyes at the water, holding his pole at an awkward angle.</p><p>Just like the FBI badge, Dean snorted.</p><p> ”First hold it with one hand here” Dean points to the base of the rod, ”and the other on the reel that way you can reel the fish in. But you only need to hold onto it once you get one on your line.”</p><p>”Here put this on the hook at the end of your line” Dean stated giving a worm to Cas. He stuck one on his own hook, watching Cas work. </p><p>The morning light hit him in a way that illuminated his already blue eyes. His eyes trailed over Cas, something about that stupid trenchcoat he couldn't get over.</p><p>”um right, then” Dean coughed clearing his throat, slowly flicking out his rod towards the water ”you just flick it out” </p><p>Reeling his own rod back in he watched Cas try out his throw. </p><p>”Like this” Cas asked mimicking Dean but with greater force, the hook flew backward scrapping Dean's arm before getting tangled in the the grass behind them. The hook cut through his layers, scraping his arm with a neat thin cut. </p><p>”no” Dean hissed in pain, clutching his arm, his fishing rod falling abandoned to the ground. </p><p>Cas looked over wide-eyed at the cut on Dean’s arm. He rushed over to his side not bothering with the tangled pole. ”Sorry Dean” </p><p>His hand glowed as he healed Dean along with his clothing. Cas was close enough to smell the sunscreen and cheep body wash on Dean. </p><p>”Thanks buddy” Dean patted his shoulder ” let's see what we can do here” </p><p>After untangling the line and hook, Dean fixed up Cas’s pole. Standing behind Cas he held up his right arm lightly, trying his best to not touch him although he wanted to.</p><p>Everywhere Dean touched tingles jolted throughout Cas, stroking desire like hot embers. His mind was hazy at the touch he could hardly focus on the words coming from Dean’s mouth just the touch. </p><p>”Just move your arm gently like this” Dean willed his voice not to drop lower as he moved his arm ”it’s all about the wrist flick” </p><p>”Alright” Cas maintained following Dean’s movements the line went gently out into the water.</p><p>They were like a fricking couple straight out of a hallmark movie Dean realized - don't ask him how he knew about hallmark movies. He pulled his hand away once it landed in the water. ”Alright now you wait for a fish” </p><p>”What about when I get one” Cas questioned silently asking for Dean’s hands with his eye.</p><p>”You should feel a bump then you just pull up and start reeling in the fish” he moved Cas along bumping up his arm. He placed his other hand atop Cas’s reeling in the line a little. It felt nice to be this close with his arms wrapped around the other man. </p><p>Heart racing he was sure the Angel could feel it even through their combined layers. But it was nice to do something that didn't put themselves at risk to just enjoy each other's company. </p><p>”That’s it now your fishing” Dean beamed walking back to his pole flicking it into the water. </p><p>”Thanks Dean” Cas beamed, ”this is peaceful” </p><p>Dean looked over at Cas sighing ”it is it's just what I needed”</p><p>Nodding Cas looked back out across the water. Maybe Dean would be alright, maybe they all would. </p><p>The two men chatted about nothing really, about the sun rising and what their next movie night should be. It was light, nothing about the life they left behind. </p><p>”Dean” Cas bit his lip breaking the silence they fell into. Dean looked away from the empty line he was reeling in up at Cas ”how are you doing, after Michael” </p><p>”M’fine” he gulped looking away. </p><p>Cas kicked at the wet rocks underneath his feet ”No you're not I know you Dean, talk to me”</p><p>Through Cas’s pleading Dean cave ”Cas it's bad this feeling inside man it's like even if I scrubbed off every inch of skin it still wouldn't be enough to remove him from me.”</p><p>That hurt, the vulnerability in Dean’s voice, as if he were a porcelain doll. Cas didn't want that for him the pain ”I’m sorry Dean”</p><p>”I know, but look I don't want to talk about it, I just want to enjoy... Our time” Dean let it slip what did it matter Cas wouldn't pick up on it anyway. He never picked up on anyone’s advances before. </p><p>”Okay” Cas smiled, our time, he felt a bump on his rod. He pulled up hooking the fish on the line. </p><p>”Reel it in,” Dean said nearly as excited as Cas, rushing over to help. </p><p>Cas grinned at the small catfish Dean placed in the bucket. </p><p>”Your first fish” Dean laughed patting Cas on the shoulder ”now we just need a few more and we’ll be all set for dinner tonight” </p><p>”I don't eat remember” </p><p>”humor me” </p><p>Cas scrunched his eyes in thought for a moment ”why did the pie go to the dentist?” </p><p>Dean gave Cas is what the hell are you talking about expression. Opening and closing his mouth, trying to phrase a question. </p><p>”because he needed a filling” he laughed flatly, he didn't really get humans humor. But Dean seemed to always be joking and more than the joke itself Cas thought Dean’s laugh was simply contagious. </p><p>Shaking his head Dean let out a light chuckle ”no Cas that's not what humor me means” </p><p>Dean continued explaining slowly drifting to new topics as they fished most of the morning. Listening only to each other and nature under the ever-rising sunlight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the read. I’ll be back soon with another chapter not sure where I'm really going but I like to just start writing. In the meantime, stay strong and keep fighting. <br/>      - Makenna Sweets</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Perfect” Dean pats the cooler, throwing a grin at Cas ”Now we have plenty of fish for dinner” </p><p>Looking at Dean, Cas could see the gold flecks in his gorgeous green eyes, the thousands of freckles splayed across his face, the part in his plush red lips. Somehow his features seemed clearer in the warm sunlight that was tipping into noon. He wasn't muddled by fractured lighting, or hidden away behind a stern mask. He let himself gaze with suppressed intention, one he always tried to conceal around Dean. </p><p>”What are we doing now” Cas let go of his lingering stare to look around at the small clearing. </p><p>He swore he saw it this time something more in Cas’s deep ocean, fleeting but still there. Hope bloomed inside almost enough to press the unanswered question but accompanied by uncertainty that couldn't. Not now not with so many fresh scars, the bullet hole of rejection would kill him. It never crossed his mind that reciprocation could heal him. </p><p>Losing the thoughts he shook his head ”Lunch first, Then firewood, dot dot dot” </p><p>”Alright,” Cas nodded. </p><p>Holding up a bag and bottles ”beers and burgers, Sam isn't here to criticize how ’unhealthy’ I am” </p><p>Dean chuckled, secretly he appreciated Sam's comments on his health, something that wasn't apart of the monster world. </p><p>”Burgers” Cas sighed remembering their taste when he was human when they were something other than molecules.</p><p>Dean dropped his arms, the pain wasn't his alone they each had some buried his was just at the surface. He handed Cas a beer ”here” </p><p>They sat at the edge of the dock their feet dangling into the water per Dean’s insistence that was a human custom. Their shoulders pressed against each other as they ate.</p><p>”I appreciate you teaching me your human customs” Cas states leaning into Dean’s arm just a bit more but not enough to make it obvious.</p><p>”Anytime Cas,” Dean says through a mouthful of burger looking out across the water.</p><p>Dean finished scarfing down the rest of his burger, and Cas his beer. The two men headed out to collect firewood. It didn't take too long as Cas was an angel who could pick up a lot with little effort. </p><p>”Hold on” Dean held out his arm on their last load of firewood. He looked over at the flower-filled field where he could see a few bees buzzing. </p><p>Perfect it seemed like a place Cas would go to watch nature. The way he always talked about. </p><p>”What Dean” Cas peeked over his shoulder at the field noticing the bees and flowers.</p><p>”Nothin actually come on” they would go back but first they had to drop off the firewood. Dean had a bright idea of grabbing a blanket too. A smile grew onto his face at his secret plan. </p><p>He didn't miss how Cas’s face fell though when he basically told him no. Still, Cas went along with it, he wondered how often he did that simply because he was the one asking. </p><p>The two of them trudged back to their campsite an awkward tension hanging in the air. Dean could feel it but he didn't want to give away his secret just yet. He didn't like seeing Cas distraught over something but he knew he would be delighted once he got the blanket for them to sit in the field. </p><p>Cas threw the firewood onto the ground looking up expectantly at Dean. But Dean walked away to the impala, popping the trunk open. </p><p>”Here” Dean tossed Cas a thin yellow blanket. </p><p>Cas caught it with ease holding it out to examine like some sort of alien creature ”what is this for Dean, I do not need sleep” </p><p>”Just follow me” </p><p>Cas puffed out in response following him along the the way they came. Right back to that field, Cas lit up.  </p><p>”I’m not a dumbass you know Cas, okay well I am but that's not the point” Dean sneered taking the blanket from Cas and fluffing it out onto the ground beside a neat patch of flowers.</p><p>”Dean you are not a complete ’dumb ass’ ” Cas chided emphasizing the dumb and ass. </p><p>Waving Cas off Dean continued ”the point is I know you love bees and wanted to watch them”</p><p>Bees, Dean could feel his face heating up at the word. The last time he seen bees was when Cas showed up naked surrounded by bees. </p><p>“I do enjoy watching the likes of nature” Cas explained in the dorky robotic way he had about him. He didn’t seem to notice the redness of Dean’s face. </p><p>Dean smiled sitting down on the blanket with Cas joining him. Parallel this time not side by side, but still close enough for Dean to reach out and touch Cas. For a moment they watched the bees buzzing around, from flower to flower. Hands clasped in his lap he watched Cas’s blue eyes sparkled in delight as he tracked a specific bees every movement. </p><p>It was beautiful the way the sun cascaded onto his face. Accentuating his sharp cheek bones hidden promptly underneath the light stubble. How his hair shined and his eyes somehow became even bluer in the afternoon sun. He could almost make out some definition beneath that tan trench coat, the way it puffed out slightly from how he sat.</p><p>“Cas” Dean wet his lips inhaling sharply as Cas turned to look at him, he was a goner. He could see that clearer than anything “Why didn’t you say you wanted to stay when you saw the field. Do you always just comply with my requests?”</p><p>The blanket crinkled in the grass as he shifted back and forth, turning his body slightly towards Dean. Cas tilted his head to the side for a second as if contemplating how to phrase his answer “I didn't stay because you wanted to go. Yes I comply with your requests a majority of the time because it’s not things you would enjoy. I can do them when you are sleeping or if I get a second.”</p><p>“Don’t, don’t do that anymore. I want to do things you enjoy too. That’s how friendship works man” add man in there and suddenly it’s not a chick flick moment Dean lamely reasoned. </p><p>“Okay” </p><p>“Now tell me about the bees, your like a billion years old you got to know something” Dean joked as Cas turned back to watch them. </p><p>“Well bees are know as a symbol of” he was cut off when one buzzed by landing on his cheek. </p><p>Secretly Dean was envious the way the bee could just touch Cas without regard. He wanted to do that, goodness did he need to get his feelings under control. He didn’t realize how being somewhere picture perfect would only amplify his feelings. </p><p>All thoughts were cut short by the sound of Cas’s voice “a symbol of God in Christianity”</p><p>“Really” His voice was light and happy, Dean realized for once since Micheal left him he was happy. He was exactly where he wanted to be with Cas. </p><p>He held out his hand persuading the bee to land on his finger but it flew off. Buzzing as it went. </p><p>“Really” </p><p>Dean will do it, he has to tell him before this trip is over before they go back to the family business. Maybe he would get the bullet hole that would kill him but maybe he wouldn't.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He could feel it, the prickly legs itching at the underside of his sternum. It shiny large wings crunching against his lungs, crawling it's way up. Ripping at his flesh and bone as it tried to crawl from his throat.</p><p>He gritted his teeth trying to focus on the yellow wildflower in his hand to focus his thoughts.</p><p>He twirled it, between his fingers. Cas told him to wait, he wanted to grab something from the impala leaving Dean alone with his thoughts. Anxiety built in him as he tried to gain the confidence to tell Cas. </p><p>But all he could feel was the heavy bug-like creature parading around in his chest. </p><p>Voices screaming that he would never be good enough for Cas. He couldn't even defeat Michael, he let him in. He closed his eyes trying to shake away the thoughts, barely noticing the flower crushing in his fist. </p><p>He plucked another, a tear landing on it. He wiped them away, closing his eyes tightly. The thoughts he wanted to get away from, away from Micheal. They came streaming back.</p><p>Cas was trying to help and it was working but what if he ruined it. If he told him this is how he would always be alone.</p><p>It didn't matter, Cas needed to know. </p><p>Speaking of the angel, he came ambling along holding a book in his hand. He looked beautiful like the pinnacle of soft boy aesthetic. Not that Dean would know that term. Surrounded by yellow and white flowers, an old book in one hand, and a pure smile on his face. Yet there was still a big red siren in front of him named rejection. </p><p>He stood up wobbly, as if the ground was going to sink beneath him. </p><p>Cas grinned picking up his pace a bit when he spotted Dean. That grin Dean swallowed thickly, Cas’s eager eyes watching. </p><p>”A book,” Dean asked breathlessly, scrunching his face up in confusion.</p><p>Just a step closer and Dean could kiss him. ”Yes I saw something about people putting flowers in books to persevere them.”</p><p>Cas bent down, Dean flashed his eyes away flustered at his simple endeavor to pick flowers. He coughed looking anywhere but Cas covered in that stupid trenchcoat ”That’s what people do with flowers from their first date or sometimes wedding bouquets”</p><p>”hum another human custom” Cas chimed placing a flower in the book. Cas wished this was their first date maybe in his head he could pretend it was. Just his boyfriend Dean taking him to pick flowers and watch the bees. Even that was far fetched, and at some point, he had to separate reality from his imagination. Because Dean didn't love him the same. </p><p>”Yep... Um, Cas I...” he was going to do it, tell him. Dean plucked a white flower from the dirt holding it out to Cas ”I l..”</p><p>Just before he could make out his words Dean was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. He lowered his hand back to his side snatching his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>Sammy Calling... The screen read. </p><p>”Damn it, Sammy, what do you need?” Dean hissed in irritation, this wasn't the first time Sam had interrupted one of their almost moments. Just when he thought he could tell him, or at least make a move. </p><p>“Geez someone’s pissy the trip was supposed to relax you” Sam said from over the phone, but Dean could tell he was doing his classic eye roll. </p><p>Well if you hadn’t ruined my moment with Cas, blown out the confidence I had Dean thought  “it was great till you called whatcha need” </p><p>“Just needed to talk ask about an old case you did with dad” </p><p>Dean sighed but went along regardless explaining how they killed the monster. He dropped all intentions of telling Cas, and Cas went back to watching bees uninterested in the case. </p><p>Cas perked back up at the sound of the phone clicking off, the yellow blanket folded neatly beneath one arm. </p><p>“It was Sam just needed some facts about an old case” Dean filled in the blanks aware of the sun dipping into the evening hours. </p><p>“Oh” Cas shrugged hesitantly to ask about their previous encounter “what were you going to say before”</p><p>Dean blanked, blinking blindly at Cas for a moment “never mind that” he tucked the abandon white flower behind Cas’s ear “come on we got a fire to start and some fish to eat” </p><p>Luckily for Dean, Cas seemed to drop it, although he noticed how his shoulders sagged slightly. But he swore he saw a pink tint on Cas’s cheeks as he reached up to touch the flower behind his ear.</p><p>Dean was so tender with Cas even after everything he went through with Micheal. Endearing with the flowers Cas enjoyed.</p><p>The grass rustled as they walked back to their campsite. The calm wistfulness of the morning drowned back to jitteriness in the afternoon. </p><p>Silence overwhelmed them, an almost awkward tension that was all in Dean's head. He had built up the entire situation only to have Sam interrupt them like he always does. Typically he would just stay away from Cas till he calmed down but now he was isolated here with him. He sighed however seeing the content look on Cas’s face with the flower sticking out beside his eyes. Just like that, all his worries washed away like a wave taking back its sand. </p><p>“Alright just put the blanket back into Baby and I’ll whip us up a fire” </p><p>“Okie dokie” </p><p>Dean shook his head watching Cas’s trench coat sway back and forth as he walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The logs crackled and popped, engulfed in an orange rage. Licking the pinkish flesh of the fish roasting above it. Warmth radiated off the fire hot even in the cool evening air. </p><p>Cas and Dean sat in chairs next to each other waiting for the fish they caught earlier to finish cooking. </p><p>”Dean I know you didn't want to talk about it, but really how are you doing” Cas peered at Dean from under his thick black eyelashes. His hands clasped together resting between the flaps of his trenchcoat, his body angled towards Dean. </p><p>Dean noticed he always seemed to sit close to the front of the chair. Almost never leaning completely back. Maybe it had something to do with his wings, or now his phantom wings.</p><p>Deeply inhaling Dean responds ”Honestly it feels like even if I skinned myself I would feel him or at least what he left. And there is this weight in my chest that's not necessarily from Michael but it somehow feels heavier now.”</p><p>Relief soaked him, like part of that pile of crap behind the metaphorical wall they shared when they are together felt as if it began to chip away. Washing away to a muted and distant memory. </p><p>”I wish there was something more I could do. I'm just glad to have you back” Cas sucked in his cheek, Dean could hear the sincerity dripping out of his mouth. Even over the raging fire that brought an opposite feeling, he felt happier and more peaceful than he had in a long time.</p><p>”No” he almost had the nerve to reach out and take Cas’s hand reassuringly but he didn't. Instead, his eyes tried to express it for him ”you’ve done a lot for me Cas you don't need to do more. This trip it has helped so thank you, Cas” </p><p>Chick-flick moment, Dean knew it was one, but maybe somewhere deep inside he was a chick flick kinda girl.</p><p>“Thank you to Dean” Cas responded his face illuminated by the orange flame. He had removed the flower from behind his ear, Dean wasn’t sure why maybe he didn’t like it.</p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow “For what”</p><p>“For always being here for me, even during your lowest points” </p><p>“I’ll always be here for you”</p><p>“And I you” </p><p>The smell of cooking fish-filled their noses indicating to Dean that it was done cooking. He pulled the fish off of the fire. Giving Cas One of the skewers “ Try it”</p><p>Cas took the skewer hesitantly his fingers tingling as they brushed against Dean’s “ You know I don’t eat it’ll just taste like molecules”</p><p>Squinting his eyes Dean looked at him like a father helping their toddler will eat their food ”try it anyway”</p><p>Dean watched expectantly as Cas took a bite out of the fish pulling it off of the skewer. It tasted a bit like how the fire smelt, smoky, and also a bit like the river. Despite this Cas thought it was pretty good not better than PB&amp;J’s though.</p><p>”Mhm good” Cas nodded taking another bite. </p><p>Dean smiled at the look on Cas’s face ” good?”</p><p>He nodded, then Dean dug into his own skewer scarfing it down like he hadn’t eaten in months. The companions ate in almost silence just listening to the crackling fire. </p><p>Warmth filled Dean's body from the hot fish dinner. The heat radiating off of the fire making too hot to bare the thousands of layers and he always had on. Even as the air got cooler, with the sun dying down into the night. He stripped off the leather jacket and flannel he had on top of his shirt.</p><p>Cas cocked his head to the side looking at Dean inhaling sharply able to see his bare forearms. As an angel, he didn’t have to worry about trivial things like getting hot. Sometimes he forgot how human Dean actually was because he is always wrapped up in conflicts that are more than human.</p><p>” Sometimes I forget that you’re an angel,” Dean said basically stating Cas’s thoughts ”Like how do you have a full suit on and a trenchcoat on top even sitting here by this blazing fire” </p><p>Cas leaned forwards towards Dean ”Sometimes I forget you are human” </p><p>Standing up Cas shrugged off that stupid trenchcoat hooking it on the back of his chair. Dean’s eyes raked over Cas he wasn’t used to seeing him without that trench coat on, it was almost like seeing him naked. Not that he had thought about that before Dean blushed looking away. </p><p>”Better” Cas captured Dean’s eyes holding his arms out. </p><p>Dean snapped his eyes back up from Cas’s lips rubbing his own ”mhm” </p><p>Trailing Cas’s every move, Dean watched him sit back down. Heat pooled in his gut at the rugged look, Cas had in the orange light. It was funny how he could go from this soft flower angel to this warrior hunter basking in the fire and smoke. Just in a matter of hours.</p><p>Dean ran his hand over his face, looking into the fire trying to calm his own internal fire. Damn did he need to get laid, maybe then he could stop thinking about his best friend. Like how smooth his abs would feel under Dean’s hands or the tip of... </p><p>He coughed cutting off his thoughts his cock threatening to press against his jeans. </p><p>”Dean you should get some rest” Cas stated but he didn't dare look at Dean, afraid of his thoughts all because he could see his forearms. </p><p>”um yeah” his voice was huskier than intended, shit Cas was going to figure it out and hate him. </p><p>Cas almost melted on the spot at Dean’s husky voice. He bit his lip as to not let out an unwanted whimper. </p><p>The chair skittered backward in the gravel as Dean got up abruptly, turning quickly around. He pressed down his jeans. </p><p>The sexual tension strained against both of them when Cas stood up. Almost choking them and not in the way they wanted to be choked.</p><p>”I need to get my book... To read... Because I don't... Sleep” his voice was strained as he made out sentence fragments. </p><p>”Oh” Dean’s mouth fell into an o shape as he leaned against baby Cas standing by the trunk ”You can um... sit in the driver's seat if you want while I sleep in the back” </p><p>Nonchalant, that's what he tried to be but it didn't come out that way. </p><p>”I can watch over you while you sleep” it was a simple request one his consistently made good on albeit Dean’s often qualms against it. But this time it sent him over the edge. </p><p>It could have been his missing trenchcoat, or maybe just this whole trip but it did it. If he couldn't tell him how he felt maybe he could show him. </p><p>”yeah” Dean breathed heavily ”can you come here” </p><p>Cas walked over catching a whiff of sawdust off of Dean. He was certain Dean was trying to give him a heart attack. </p><p>Dean slammed Cas’s body against the door of the impala, pressing a hungry kiss against his lips. </p><p>It was like an explosion of colors, and beauty crashing between their lips. Dean pressed all his love and lust into the kiss. Cas quickly reciprocated his kiss, a tad inexperienced but would still put the pizza man to shame. </p><p>Dean pulled back, opening his eyes slowly expecting a look of disgust, rejection, anything other than what he got. Cas looked back at him his eyes dark with desire pressing his hands onto Dean’s hips. </p><p>Cas flipped them opening the car door pressing Dean down into the back seat. Climbing on top of him. </p><p>There was no one here now to interrupt them. Both of their phones left behind in their coat pockets from their attempt to leave the sexual tension. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want smut I might write leave a comment if you do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Listen I did the smut anyways cause I couldn't sleep so shield your eyes if you wish. There shall be a cute part at the end I'll make a little breaker in between in case you want to skip all the sexy time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A rip reverberated through the air as Cas tore off Dean’s shirt revealing his bare chest. Dean pushed off his black blazer, yanking him down by his tie their lips hot against each other. </p><p>Their tongues mingled in each other's mouths, exploring each new part they could find. Cas tasted sweet, and smoky at the same time it was better than he could have imagined. Dean rubbed his hand up and down Cas’s now bare chest. </p><p>Dean thrust upwards as Cas bit his lip, trailing kisses down his neck. He let out a strangled whine when Cas sucked his neck leaving a substantial purple mark. Tingles radiating outwards from the site of each new kiss. </p><p>Cas could hardly handle Dean’s bulge meeting his own. He let out a small moan of delight. Placing sloppy kisses further down twirling his nipple with his fingers as he worked his way down. </p><p>The impala rocked as Dean rocked under Cas hot body, the windows already steaming up. His hand tugged at Cas’s hair like a grabby child. </p><p>Everything blurred only bliss entered his mind, he raked his fingers down Cas’s back. </p><p>Cas worked lower almost howling into Dean’s skin as his nails dug into his back. He dipped lower and lower each kiss hungrier than the last. </p><p>When he finally reached the hem of Dean’s jeans he looked up through the strands of sweaty hair at Dean ”are you sure” a growl rose from his throat, full top mode on. </p><p>Dean had never seen the angel so disheveled his lips plump, his face flush, and his already sex hair somehow sexier. His cock pressed harder against his jeans begging to be freed at the low growl,  already leaking. </p><p>”Yes” he whimpered, he would be bottom for Cas any day. </p><p>Cas fumbled with the clasp Dean’s belt buckle, tossing it into the front seat without care. He pulled off Dean’s jeans, his boxers coming off with them. </p><p>For a moment he just stared down at Dean and all his perfection. Inhaling sharply, he wasn't sure it was possible but he loved Dean even more. </p><p>All of a sudden Dean felt self-consciousness being completely naked with Cas’s eyes roaming his body. He had never had anyone fully embrace every part of his body with such love and adoration in their eyes behind the full-blown lust. </p><p>”You are so beautiful” Cas whispered gruffly in Dean’s ear, his teeth snagging the flesh. He dropped his hand down holding Dean in his hand the other holding himself up. </p><p>He teased Dean a moment his thumb brushing over the tip. Dean slammed his body into Cas letting a moan ”oh... Cas” </p><p>Dean reached out to tear off Cas’s pants ”off” c<br/>Cas almost screamed as he cupped his hand around the bulge. </p><p>”oh” Dean smirked ”whose the bottom now” </p><p>”You” Cas snapped his finger his pants disappearing from his grace. </p><p>Dean almost came right then and there extremely turned on by his angelic powers. </p><p>”Not yet” Cas rattled, as Dean jerked him off a little. Sliding his hand back and forth over the large member. </p><p>Cas stuck his wet fingers down between Dean’s cheeks teasing his hole. Before sticking one in pushing it back and forth and then another. </p><p>Dean almost lost track of his gentle movements his mind blanking with pleasure he let go. He smashed his lips into Cas’s missing the feeling of his fingers. But he already had him lined up for something more. </p><p>Cas slowly pushed his cock into Dean ”ahh” Dean screamed almost biting a hole in Cas’s lip. </p><p>He could taste the metallic blood dripping from his lip. Cas could care to heal it only worried about the pleasure he felt moving in and out. He was almost ready. </p><p>”Come for me Dean” he wailed and Dean did spraying it across both of their chests. He filled Dean with his own white sticky substance at the same time. </p><p>Both of them blacking out at the peak of pure bliss. Cas pulled back out the entire back of the car hot and sticky. He used his grace to clean them up. He fell beside Dean, both of them panting heavily.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p> Dean nuzzled on top of Cas his head resting on Cas’s sweaty chest and his arms draping over his waist. Basically half on top of him ”that was amazing” </p><p>”The best I've had” Cas almost chuckled but it was true, he pulled the blanket that was on the floor of the car on top of them. He began stroking Dean’s head he felt him smile on his skin.</p><p>”That’s not really fair since you have only been with one other person” Dean smirked ”it was the best for me too” </p><p>Dean wanted to reassure Cas, of course, it was the best he loved Cas more than he’d ever loved anyone. </p><p>They fell into silence ”you don't regret it do you?” Cas paused his petting looking down at Dean. He held his breath waiting for Dean to call it a mistake or blow it off. </p><p>He almost felt hurt Cas would even suggest it, but part of him wanted to know the same thing. </p><p>”Cas” Dean pushed himself up so he could cup his face ”I don't regret it for a second... I love you” </p><p>Cas gasped ” I love you too Dean” his smile reached across his face. </p><p>Dean gave him a long endearing kiss, before settling back down, and Cas resumed brushing his fingers through his coarse hair. </p><p>”Although it might get cold so” Dean trailed his finger down Cas’s chest seductively whispering ”you may have to stay cuddled up with me all night long” </p><p>”Cuddled” Cas wrapped his strong arms around Dean ”I like the sound of that” </p><p>”Of course you'd be my cuddly bear” Dean yawned, blinking his eyes sleepily. </p><p>”and you my sleepy bear, rest now Dean I'll watch over you” Cas spoke in a hushed tone, feeling the warmth spread in his chest. </p><p>Dean did his breath turning into low snores as his face went slack in peace. Cas did just as he promised watching over him tangled beneath that blanket in a meditative rest of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight glinted against the black paint on baby. Streaming in through the pane of glass that divided the two lovers from the outside world. </p><p>Dean blinked slowly shifting ever so slightly against the warmth he laid atop. He almost wondered if last night had been a dream. Until he felt the steady rising and falling beneath his body. </p><p>“Mhm” Dean stretched untangling their legs for a moment, blinking blearily up at Cas “morning cuddly bear” </p><p>His voice was deep and rough with sleep, from this distance Cas could make out even his smallest freckles “morning Sleepy bear”</p><p>Cas kissed the top of Dean’s hair lovingly. Dean smiled “I love you” </p><p>Dean had never been big on expressing his feelings or sharing ’chick-flick’ moments but something about being able to tell Cas he loved him made him never want to stop.</p><p>“I love you too” Cas answered in a dreamy voice almost different from his typical gruff one. </p><p>Dean stirred some more although he wanted to live in this slice of heaven forever they couldn’t. Maybe for a few more hours though. </p><p>Cas and Dean stayed wrapped up in each other for some more time just enjoying their newfound happiness. Till Dean’s stomach began to rumble with hunger. The lovers got up going about their day, deciding to stay for at least one more day before they went back to reality. </p><p>Part of Cas feared Dean would forget the trip when they got back and this daydream would die. But Dean was determined not to let that happen. </p><p>Before the lovers headed back to the bunker, back home, they found themselves in that familiar field. Surrounded by Bees and flowers, Cas took a few more flowers to put in his book.</p><p>“Here” Dean handed Cas a purple flower it was the only one in that entire field “will you be my boyfriend Cas” </p><p>His lips drew up into a smile he laughed “of course Dean”</p><p>Cas tilted his head the way he always does when he’s confused. Looking at Dean with the utmost curiosity. </p><p>“What is it” Dean questioned, Cas was an angel but he couldn’t be that inattentive to not know what a boyfriend was. Could he? Maybe he’d made a huge mistake, spoke out of turn. He felt like slapping himself he was such an idiot, Cas probably doesn’t even know what love is. </p><p>He felt his eyes prickle with tears Cas scrunched his eyebrows even more ”it's just I thought we were already boyfriends, we confessed our love and consummated it”</p><p>With one hand slapped over his mouth Dean snickered, a few tears actually falling ”you make it sound so romantic” </p><p>Cas stepped closer wiping away his stray tears, scanning around Dean's face for any clue to what was happening. Laughing and crying at the same time, with what Cas deduced as sarcasm he couldn't quite understand. ”what” his voice was so utterly lost. </p><p>”I was just being a dumbass” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s waisted pulling him in close. He planted a gentle kiss to his forehead ”as I said before don't ever change” </p><p>”some change like being your boyfriend” Cas countered his pushing down Dean's head to join their lips. </p><p>Dean mumbled into Cas’s mouth ”good change” </p><p>Eventually, they broke apart the bees buzzing around them. Everything was perfect, Dean didn't need another trip to heal him all he needed was Cas there by his side and everything would be okay.</p><p>Later that day the couple hopped into baby heading for home. Their fingers intertwined as Dean drove them back home, away from their oasis, back into reality. </p><p>As they got closer to the bunker Dean grew anxious, what would Sammy think. He didn’t know about his bisexuality or his feelings for Cas. How would he feel about this Cas is one of Sam's best friends too. What about Jack, not that they hadn't gotten the co-parenting thing down but... </p><p>”Dean are you okay,” Cas asked rubbing circles in his hand. </p><p>The thoughts hardly stopped as Dean mumbled a response ”um yeah... Why” </p><p>”Because you are squeezing my hand tight enough to break my bones” Cas lifted their hands, Dean glanced down loosening his grip. </p><p>”sorry” he murmured. </p><p>”pull over” Cas directed and Dean hesitantly complied ”What is the matter, are you having second thoughts” </p><p>The pain in Cas’s voice shattered through him, he shifted in his seat now taking both of Cas's hands ”about us no way I told you I love you and want to stand by you every day of my mortal existence and all that other sappy crap” </p><p>Cas made an ’aw’ face at Dean giving him a quick peck on the lips ”then was is it Dean” </p><p>With their foreheads pressed against each other, their breath mingled sweet and warm ”Sam, and Jack I’m worried what they will think. What if they don't want us to be together, I can't handle not being with you, not anymore, not after...” </p><p>”Michael” Cas finished. </p><p>Dean nodded flashes of pain and trauma in his eyes.</p><p>It was nothing but the truth. To be honest the thought about Sam and Jack hadn't bothered to cross Cas’s mind until now.</p><p>Jack wouldn't be a problem, he went along with everything, naive in a sense. But Sam he didn't know how Sam would take it. Cas didn't want to lose him his only other friend someone he would consider a brother. Dean was too important to him though, their bond was too strong even if he never raised Dean from hell. It was their love not the fact that he saved him. </p><p>Sam would have to accept it because Dean meant too much to let him go ”they will learn to accept it, as our loved ones they should want what makes us happy Dean. And you make me happy, Sam will see that” </p><p>Somehow that was enough to sway Dean’s doubts, Cas was right all Sam wanted was for him to be happy ”your right” Dean gave him another long kiss nibbling his lower lip before pulling away and starting up the car engine.</p><p>Dean didn't care about what the rest of the world thought. When they walked into a diner later that day to have lunch before hitting the road again, Dean proudly held his boyfriend's hand.</p><p>Cas beamed with delight at the newfound affection he was being granted. Glad Dean was willing to express their love even in a diner full of judging eyes. </p><p>”Are you sure you are okay with this” Cas lifted up their hands as the walked into the diner a bell above the door chiming. </p><p>Dean gripped his hand tighter swinging it back and forth ”I’m certain, I want everyone to know you're mine” </p><p>It was almost a possessive growl but Cas found it endearing when Dean bent over to kiss his cheek.<br/>A few people stared in disgust, a few in awe but neither of them seemed to notice or care to wrapped up in their own little world. </p><p>On the road again, the two laughed and talked like the rope that held them in silence was cut. Content silence would still loom between them but now there is freedom they never had before. Till they were rudely interrupted by their arrival at the bunker.</p><p>They sat in the impala just looking at each other, it was late Sam would most likely be asleep and Jack in his room. </p><p>“Dean I understand if you need time to work things out with your brother and even in your mind. I don’t want to push you just because it’s what I want.” Cas explained brushing his hand down Dean’s arm. </p><p>It wasn’t what he wanted he didn’t want to keep it a secret or wait but for Dean, he would. He would wait forever.</p><p>Dean shook his head leaning back into the seat, throwing one arm around Cas. He stared up at the roof “Why are you so understanding after everything... I don’t need time it’s just Sammy has been my... everything. And after what just happened to me... I just need you to stand by me... please” </p><p>It was as good as he could get expressing his feelings it seemed easier with Cas. To tell him things, things sometimes he couldn’t even tell Sammy. </p><p>“Of course I’ll stand by you. I’ll always stand by you” Cas leaned against Dean resting his head on his shoulder.</p><p>It all seemed so natural, being together. Now they couldn’t figure out why they had been so worried about confessing their love. </p><p>“Okay, maybe tomorrow though Sammy and Jack are probably already in their rooms.”</p><p>Cas nodded both of them hopping out of the car. Intertwining their hands they walked back into the bunker, their home.</p><p>“Dean, Ca..” Sam cut off his eyes darting down to their interlocked hands. He exchanged looks between the two as they dropped their hands, stepping a little apart.</p><p>Jack raised his hand up in his typical way “Hello Cas. Hello Dean.” He was as cheery as ever as if nothing was any different.</p><p>“Hey” they both mumbled, like little kids caught in the cookie jar before dinner. </p><p>“Hey, hey? Really? That’s all you are going to say, you are not going to explain” Sam crosses his arms, throwing them both one of his classic bitch faces. Jack just looked at Sam confused.</p><p>Dean walked down the stairs to Sam dragging Cas along with him. Trying not to look at Sam’s stern face “Sammy, I love Cas. We want to be together.” <br/>It was all but confident, but he still had enough to raise his eyes to meet Sam’s face. </p><p>His face looked upset. Dean was going to punch him. Then it broke out into a wide smile “it’s about time you confessed your feelings” </p><p>Both of them gaped at Sam, “you knew” Cas asked. </p><p>Sam just looked at them dumbfounded blinking slowly at them. Sarcasm dripping from his voice “Profound bond, personal space, the longing stares, how I’ve literally almost walked in on you kissing but all right be confused about how I know”</p><p>“Jerk” </p><p>“Bitch” </p><p>“Wait” Jack interrupted confused “I don’t understand”</p><p>“What don’t you understand,” Cas asked he was only two but still Dean had gone over relationships and stuff with him already.</p><p>“I thought you were already together since you are my dads and you are clearly in love” Jack blatantly stated, looking skeptically between the two of them.</p><p>At that Sam burst out laughing, while Dean just stared wide-eyed at Jack and Cas seemed unfazed “um no Jack”</p><p>“Alright let’s let them get to bed,” Sam said once he sobered up beckoning Jack on. Dean was grateful  Sammy is supportive, and for not pestering them too hard about it, but he knew Sam is going to give him shit about it. </p><p>Once they left the room, Dean through his arm around Cas’s waist “well that went better than I expected” </p><p>“I thought I was being stubble about my love for you since you never picked up on it,” Cas stated directing them to bed. </p><p>“Oh, I thought I did well at hiding it” Dean paused following Cas “turns out we’re both idiots” <br/>Cas nodded “good night” </p><p>Dean was the one cocking his head at Cas in confusion this time as he left him alone at the entrance to his room. </p><p>“Where are you going,” Dean asked knowing full and well where he was going. </p><p>Cas turns back “to my room so you can sleep” </p><p>“Oh no you don’t” Dean tackled him into a hug dragging him to his room “you are staying in our room now whether you want to sleep or not”</p><p>Cas smiled against Dean’s lips “our room” </p><p>“Our room”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>* 5 years later *</p><p>As the years trickled by the two lovers grew stronger side by side. Standing facing all odds together. The pain and trauma slipping away with each hug, kiss, and cuddle replaced with new. </p><p>Nothing changed, they still hunted, still saved people. But now Dean and Cas shared their love freely between themselves. </p><p>Nothing changed but ever since that fishing trip, they were happier. Even Sam, he was able to see his brother find a light at the end of the tunnel. </p><p>It seemed they found more time to relax since the trip. After five years of new pain, Cas led them back to the place where they first confessed their love. To the abandoned campsite, and field of wildflowers. Except for this time they had Sam and Jack, their family, and Cas had a mission. </p><p>“Sam” Cas inquired, shifting his position in his chair beside their campfire.</p><p> Both Jack and Dean fishing, which Cas insisted Dean needed to teach Jack to do. Leaving him and Sam alone. </p><p>Sam looked up from the book he was thumbing through “what’s up” </p><p>Cas seemed more fidgety than normal, uncomfortable in his own skin. He paled hearing Sam’s voice “I know it’s custom to ask the father about this but since John...”</p><p>Trailing off, Cas pulled out a little yellow box from his trench coat. The color of bees “I want you blessing to marry Dean” </p><p>Sam widened his eyes in surprise looking between Cas and the ring box. His body filled with joy, and happiness for both of them. </p><p>“You have always had my blessing Cas. You are already like a brother to me.” Sam said putting Cas out of his misery. All the anxiety and doubt drained from his face when he heard Sam’s answer. </p><p>He smiled relaxing in his seat “Thank you, Sam. You are like a brother to me too” </p><p>Cas stowed away the ring box, now all he had to do was get Dean to that field.</p><p>“I’ll be back cover for me and can you keep Jack with you this evening,” He said getting up but not leaving yet. It was the only time he was ever really taller than Sam.</p><p>Sam smirked, going back to his book “of course go be romantic” </p><p>He shook his head watching Cas walk away his trench coat trailing behind. </p><p>Cas popped the trunk of the impala grabbing out the duffle he managed to get into the car without Dean noticing. He snuck away to the field going out and around to avoid the father and son fishing. </p><p>He quickly set everything up, ready for after dinner.</p><p>“Where were you” Dean questioned when Cas came skittering back. </p><p>“Just wondering about” Cas lied smoothly sitting on Dean’s lap, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Maybe it’s how touch-starved Cas had always been but their honeymoon stage never ended “how was fishing Jack” </p><p>“It was good” Jack bounded around setting up their pop up table “I caught two fish” </p><p>He held up two of his fingers, Jack never lost his childlikeness either, though he had matured more when it was needed. </p><p>“Yep, that’s our boy” Dean commented his voice dropping a level with pride. It was easier to accept Jack as their son even after Mary. </p><p>Jack smiled placing Life on the table “we can play now” </p><p>The four of them laughed while playing, competing for the best life and the most money. Dean and Cas, unhooking and slapping each other's hands each time one of them got more of something. The daylight dipping into the night. It was still fairly bright though under the full moon. </p><p>“I win as usual” Sam sauntered, doing a cheesy hair flip with his hand. </p><p>“Whatever” Dean scoffed rolling his eyes. Cas nodded agreeing but really he could hardly care to busy worrying about proposing. </p><p>“You guys are just mad,” Sam said, helping them clean up the game. </p><p>Cleaning up Cas flickered his eyes over to Sam, giving him a look. Sam scrunched up his face in confusion looking back at Cas, before being struck with realization “oh um” he cleared his throat “Jack do you want to help me get something”</p><p>“What’s up with him” Dean pointed his thumb towards Sammy as they retreated. </p><p>Cas just shrugged feigning naivety “will you take a walk with me” </p><p>Dean accepted Cas’s outstretched hand still grumbling about exercising. </p><p>“What is this” Dean turned towards Cas, as they walked into the field. </p><p>A blanket was laid down on a small space almost exactly where they had been five years ago. On each corner, a jar full of lightning bugs sat. And a picnic basket in the middle. Flowers were scattered around the blanket. </p><p>Cas’s cheeks burned bright, Dean might have gotten more into cheesy stuff but he still banked on no chick flick moments. Albeit he is always the one having them “a date, it’s our anniversary” </p><p>“Cas” Dean whined sitting down beside Cas on the blanket “I love you, I didn’t forget you know” </p><p>“I know” Cas whispered brushing aside his hair “I just wanted to do something nice, plus there’s a pie” </p><p>At that Dean really perked up grabbing greedily at the basket “pie” </p><p>“Yes” </p><p>“Did I tell you how much I love you” </p><p>“You did” Cas laughed rubbing circles on the back of his hand. </p><p>“Good, now first...” Dean started only to be interrupted. </p><p>The shock was written over Cas’s face “wow Dean Winchester, waiting for pie” </p><p>“For you” Dean was a tad hesitant, he tucked a white flower behind his boyfriend’s ear as he did all those years ago “yes here take it” </p><p>Cas carefully unwrapped the newspaper from Dean’s gift. Out fell a glass bee that fit in his palm “it’s lovely” </p><p>Cas threw his arms around Dean kissing onto his shoulder. Dean melted into the hug his voice muffled “I’m glad you like it now about that pie” </p><p>Cas retracted himself pulling out a beer for both of them and the pie. Everything was peaceful for a moment “you are the best boyfriend ever” </p><p>“You are just saying that because of the pie” Cas concluded, with a chuckle. </p><p>The two ate in content silence, watching the lightning bugs flash, and bumping around in the jar. The cool evening breeze setting in. Just as Dean finished the pie Cas pulled a book out of the basket. </p><p>”Look” Cas traded him the book taking the empty pie dish. </p><p>Dean opened the book inside dried, white and yellow flowers sat smashed between the two pages ”from when we came here the first time” </p><p>Dean brushed his fingers over them looking at each one ”and the purple one” </p><p>”That one is my favorite” Cas shifted his fingers wrapping around the little box in his pocket ”there’s something I want to ask you Dean” </p><p>His voice was wobbly and his face pale with nervousness ”what is it” Dean asked in concern putting the book down and getting on his feet to inspect Cas.  </p><p>Cas rose on one knee, kneeling in front of Dean, he opened the box ” I never thought I'd find love or even feel true emotions until I raised you from perdition. But I did. Now I want to grow old with you and marry you, Dean Winchester. Will you marry me.”</p><p>Dean went ridged looking down at the simple band. Everything was so beautiful, Cas with his trenchcoat kneeling in the flowers. One in his hair, the bugs, and the full moon illuminating him. </p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth but no words could come out he wanted to scream yes over and over again. He was speechless for the first time in a long time. Instead, he nodded enthusiastically. </p><p>Cas watched Dean go ridge for a brief moment he feared he overstepped until he saw the love in Dean’s eyes. The longing, and then he nodded so hard he was certain his head might snap off. </p><p>Dean stuck out his hand, Cas slipping the ring on his finger. He came to a stand, only to be met with hot passionate lips. </p><p>Finally, he was able to utter the words ”yes Cas I want to marry you too”</p><p>For a moment they just stood their foreheads resting against each other, breathing deeply. </p><p>Dean held out his hand looking at the ring it was a simple silver band. But engraved in it read ’sleepy bear’ Dean almost cried. </p><p>Maybe just a single man tear slipped out ”I love it now you just need one that says ’cuddly bear’”</p><p>Cas held Dean in a tight hug a few tears of his own slipping from his eyes. He snickered maybe he did ”I love you, Dean Winchester”  </p><p>Dean cupped his face looking into his deep oceans, the metal cool against his face ”I love you too, soon to be Castiel Winchester”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you stuck in this long thank you. It was never meant to be this long but I was having such fun writing I just felt compelled to. Also I wanted to write a proposal scene but of course Cas had to get Sammy’s blessing. </p><p>Stay strong and keep fighting.<br/>- Makenna Sweets</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>